Premiere
by DayDreamerFromAsgard
Summary: It's an unspoken rule that John turns turns off the television whenever Sherlock has a case, but one night he keeps it on. How Sherlock became a fan of Doctor Who. (No slash, just domestic adventures!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not from the UK and have never visited, so sorry in advance if I get some things wrong. :)**

"What are you watching?"

"The telly."

"Well can you turn it off. I'm on a case."

"No."

"And why _not?_"

"Because it's the Doctor Who series premiere."

"And what has _that_ got to do with anything? I'm working, turn it off."

"_No_. If you want to think in peace, go to your room."

"Why can't _you_ go to your room? You have a TV in there, watch it on- _what _is that noise?"

"My TV broke two months ago, so no, I can't. And that's the sonic screwdriver. Will you _please_ stop standing in front of the telly?"

"What the _hell _is a sonic screwdriver?"

Exasperated, John leaned around Sherlock's legs to pause the show. "_That_. Now please get out of the way."

Sherlock stared at the screen, then huffed, snatched his laptop from the table and stomped to his room. "_Sonic screwdriver,_" John heard him mutter.

Not even five minutes had passed before he heard Sherlock yell "_Turn it down!_"

John was about to oblige before an idea started forming in his head. "Fine!" he called back, while turning the volume from 62 to 70 with a devilish grin.

_8...9...10...11-_ Sherlock's door opened and his head poked out. "You turned it_ up_, not _down_," he hissed.

"Prove it."

Sherlock stomped down the hallway and through the kitchen, his bathrobe angrily flaring out behind him. He stopped beside the TV and glared at John. "It was just over sixty and now it's around seventy."

"Maybe the characters were whispering and I couldn't hear."

"_No_, there's an action scene going on. _Oh look_, now she's screaming."

"And you're paying attention."

"_Only because the volume's too loud._"

"Really?" John stared at Sherlock dead in the eye and turned it up to 78. He tried (and failed) to keep a poker face as he watched his annoyed flatmate. Sherlock had sat through hours of news broadcasts and drama shows and cheesy movies, and John had always turned it off when he demanded it. Now he was starting to understand that this show was different. And that John probably was (for the first time) going to win this argument.

"How could that show _possibly _be more important than my case?"

"It's not. But you can watch it if you'd like."

Sherlock stared coldly back as a reply.

"Just a few minutes, not the whole thing. What harm would it do?"

"_Fine._" The other armchair was dragged across the rug and Sherlock sat down in it next to John's. "Start at the beginning."

"Mrs. Hudson brought up tea, if you want any..."

"_Play_, John."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am _so sorry_ for the long wait. Also, I know there's only been two chapters, but there's really only so far I can go with this. So it's kinda like a dual-one-shot...or something. **

**Thank you everyone who thought this was worth reading, and _thank you_ to everyone who reviewed!**

The first twenty minutes were pure torture. Sherlock asked questions, deduced the characters, proclaimed the show's ridiculousness, and accurately predicted the plot in the first ten minutes. Finally, during a lecture that an advanced alien race couldn't _possibly_ look human, John paused it until Sherlock got the message and fell into a silent sulk for the rest of the episode.

Before the last notes of the theme song could finish playing, John turned off the TV and looked at Sherlock. "So? How was it?"

"It was _fine_," Sherlock snapped, refusing to look at John.

"You loved it."

"Did _not_."

John stood up. "Well, suppose we'll have to wait until next week."

"What do you mean, 'next week'?"

"I mean when the next episode comes on."

Sherlock snorted. "And what will _that_ have to do with anything?"

John yawned to keep from laughing. "Well, I've got paperwork to do. Don't you have a case?"

_~s~s~s~s~_

_1 Week Later_

John shuffled into 221b, tired, grouchy, and with the beginning of a headache. He shrugged of his coat, letting his bag fall to the floor, and was about to walk to his room when he heard Sherlock.

"You're late."

"Sherlock, I _really_ can't-"

"Have you _already_ forgotten?" Sherlock was sitting in his chair, which had been pushed in front of the television. He was holding the remote and looked impatient.

"Forgotten...oh, I was just going to record that tonight."

"Record? Why? I just solved solved a case, and Lestrade will _certainly_ need my help every night for the rest of the week. Why not _now_?"

Wanting to watch something with someone, even if that someone was his best friend, was incredibly odd behavior for Sherlock. John was touched. "Well, at least let me get a shower."

"Why?"

John stepped closer.

"What is that _smell_? It's like you just walked out of an abandoned morgue."

John smirked and walked toward the bathroom with no opposition from Sherlock. When he came back out, Sherlock let it play before John could reach the living room. He hurried to his chair, but he couldn't help noticing new pictures and newspaper clippings pinned to the wall. The first round of commercials came, and John muted it, as was their custom, and looked at Sherlock. Sometime during the episode he had started to smile, and he hadn't stopped. Sherlock ignored him.

"I thought you didn't have a case," John said after a pause.

"I don't have an _important_ one."

"Yes, but you _do_ have a case."

"Yes."

"And you skipped it to watch Doctor Who. So I was right."

"About _what_?"

"About how you liked the show."

"I might have _enjoyed_ it." At the look on John's face he added, "I have no idea why you seem to think that is amazing,"and mashed play before John could respond.

"EXTERMIN-"

"_What was that for_?"

"I want a better answer," John said holding the remote away from Sherlock, his finger still on the pause button. He was grinning like a psychopath.

The two stared each other down until finally Sherlock sat back and glared at John. "Alright! I think the show is entertaining and not dull."

"And?"

"It's not stupid."

"Anything else?"

"...I think it's more important than a 5 case. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Then for god's sake, _play_!"

John did, and sat the remote back down. When he was sure Sherlock wasn't looking, he turned to watch him. A part of him still couldn't believe it. Sherlock_ liked_ a show. This was going on his blog.

"John, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring."

"Sorry."


End file.
